Conventionally, an image-forming device provided with a guide member disposed upstream of a pair of registration rollers in the conveying direction, for example, disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-8-157107 is well known. When a recording sheet conveyed from a feeding tray bows in a direction orthogonal to a surface of the recording sheet by contacting the pair of registration rollers, the guide member is elastically deformed to absorb the bowing of the recording sheet.
Specifically, the guide member includes an upstream guide, a downstream guide, and a coil spring. The upstream guide is an elastic thin plate whose free end is disposed at the downstream. The downstream guide is rotatably disposed upstream of the upstream guide, and is a rigid plate whose free end is disposed at the upstream. The coil spring constantly biases the downstream guide toward the recording sheet.